A Girl's Fortune
by CrazyGlitch
Summary: Kelsey Jenkins had her palm read by an old Gypsy woman. Now fortune and fate help get Kelsey into the 2004 movie of Phantom of the Opera. What changes will occur? Will the Phantom have a new Angel? Erik x OC Some elements of books will be in here as well. I'm continuing this story once more! Updates to come as soon as possible but revisions are needed


Chapter 1 The Gypsy Caravan

Katie's POV

I just got out of my first year of college, today was my finale in Theater class and we had to either sing, dance, or write a play, song, or even an Opera. I sang the song _'Think of Me'_ from **The Phantom Of The Opera** , needless to say I got an A+ on it and currently was reading the book as I walked through the park to my house. I was a Phan but not like most girls I still had limits. However, my favorite character was Erik (The Phantom) since I would go with him in a heart beat and when Gerard Butler played him (OMG) I was stunned. As I walked in the park I noticed that there was a Renaissance fair going on. Deciding to check it out I went to it, I was surprised that besides having the traditional knights, there was a Gypsy Caravan as well. I took a look at all the wares that were available but couldn't purchase any I liked. (No money to buy them). Anyway As I walked some more I saw a few of the local 'bad' boys bothering an old Gypsy woman who was attempting grooming a large Gypsy Vanner draft horse.

I decided to help the woman and made my way over to them and got in front of the woman telling the boys, "Leave this nice woman alone. She hasn't done anything to you." I held the book in left hand since I might need my right one.

The boys (they were only like 16-18) sneered and got out a few small knives but I pulled out my trust 6 shooter colt (I have a conceal and carry permit). That got the boys to stop short and hastily put away their knives and ran off. I smirked and put away my gun, turning to the old woman I said, "Are you ok?"

The old woman looked me over and said with a smile, "I'm fine dear, thanks for the help. Not many people would help a Gypsy you know."

I smiled and said, "Yea, but not all Gypsy's are nice, nor are follow the law. But who really does?" I shrugged at her.

"That is true dear. Other Gypsy caravan's go to stealing and lies which causes us other's to get ridiculed even though we have done no wrong." replied the old woman grabbing a hard bristle brush to start grooming the horse again. I noticed her eyes glanced at my book but I shrugged it off.

"Do you need any help grooming your horse?" I asked politely

She smiled wide showing her teeth (though a few were missing), "Be my guest dear. Bello needs a good groom."

I nodded and set my little bag down and groomed the horse in about 30 minutes. I even braided his mane and tail for the woman so it would be easier to take care of later.

"Thanks dear, for being kind to this old Gypsy." She said running a withered hand over the soft hide of the horse.

"I believe I owe you a boon dear since you've helped me today." She said looking at me with wise green eyes.

"No that's ok. I have to be getting back home anyway." I replied picking up my bag that held my school stuff inside it.

"Then let me read your fortune and if it the fortune proves good and happiness then I will send you to your fortune." She said walking to her wagon

"But what if my fortune is bad?" I asked hesitantly following her into the wagon.

"My dear, you have a good head and more importantly a good heart. Fortune likes to help those that help others and themselves." She replied back to me once again glancing at the book and soon she closed the door to the wagon.

"Have a seat while I get some candles." She said to me. I sat down on a large comfortable pillow and waited for her to come back.

It didn't take long, soon the old woman sat down on some more pillows, lite the candles and said," Give me your hand dear."

I let her have my right hand and soon she traced the lines of my hands, there were varying emotions on her face from awe all the way to sadness. After about 5 minutes she let my hand go and then looked at me.

"You have a very good fortune ahead of you. You are meant to go and save a man from a miserable life and to help him find his heart again. Of course there will be trouble along the way but you will see it through. You will also make many friends but also a few enemies. Your talents are few but strong: drawing and singing. These talents will help you where your fortune leads you and create a happy and long life for you and another that you choose."

The old woman finished and then smiled at me saying, "Since your fortune is good I will help you reach your destination."

I nodded perplexed while she got up and rummaged through an incredibly old trunk. Finally she got out a very old looking piece of paper (might even be parchment for how it looked), she handed it to me and told me, "Say this when you are ready to go to your fortune, then after that sing with all your might."

I nodded my thanks but asked two questions that I've been meaning to ask her, "Where did your caravan originally come from if you don't mind answering? Also why have you been glancing at my book?"

She laughed and led me out to of the wagon and back to Bello, who was currently munching on grass, and she said, "My caravan comes from France originally and we mainly toured but our real home was Paris. I vaguely remember it since I was only a little girl when we left France to come here to America. But I do know for certain that your fortune lies in Paris, France. Now to answer your other question, that book is more than it seems. I should know after all, read it as much as you can and it's contents will help you with your fortune."

She gave me a gentle pat on the cheek and shooed me off. I walked away from her and wondered why my fortune was in Paris, France even that involved the book.

WITH THE GYPSY WOMAN

The old woman watched as the young lady walked away. She had a contemplative face on as she patted Bello on the shoulder.

"Fate and Fortune are working their magic with that one Bello. She will change the course of that book and the movie's history for the better."

She gave the horse a final pat and went to sew a new blanket for her grandchildren.

Please Review!


End file.
